


1969 to 1971: A Day of the Lion King

by Sofacarrot



Series: The Snake and the Badger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Regulus Black, Strangers to Friends, Tags May Change, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofacarrot/pseuds/Sofacarrot
Summary: That night, one young Regulus Black remembered very little of the event happened since his father's announcement. He remembered none of his thought, a chaotic field of words and emotions. He forgot how or when did he entered his room, changed to his nightshirt, and lay on his bed.That night, one young Regulus Black only remembered the shock and terror etched on his brother and himself. The tears that spilled from his brother's face as he hugged him tightly. The second time, Regulus noted, and not the last for many years to come.That night, one young Regulus Black experience despair.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Original Character(s), Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Character(s)
Series: The Snake and the Badger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1969 to 1971: A Day of the Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so have a good read. I have only watched the movies, read the first three books and tons of headcanons, fanons, and others! Yeah, I'm not really goods with noting.

The morning of Saturday, June 7th of the year 1969, was an important day for the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place.

The mother of young Regulus Black had reminded them at yesterday's dinner as she stared at his brother, in the green eyes held fury he never once misses whenever his brother was around, though in the mind of the eight-year-old child he can never fathom why.

Scratching his arm, Regulus moved quickly up the stair to the fourth floor of their house and stood in front of his brother's room. The door, coloured in dark-red, a contrast to the youngest dark-olive, was humongous, especially compared to a body as short and thin as him. Every door in the house was humongous compare to Regulus. Smiling at the memory, Regulus knocked on the door.

“Siri, can I come?” The young boy stood there, fingers rubbed against each other while the other side of the room remained silent. "Siri?" Regulus called out before looked at the handle, questioning whether he should enter the room without Sirius's permission. His mother will, no doubt, reprimand him if she ever caught him doing what he was going to do, or if Kreacher, their house-elf, caught him doing it. _An uncivilized action only fitting for the Mudblood_ , his mother would call it. But the boy, for the love for his brother was and is bigger than for his mother and father, reached for the handle and pushed open the door.

Sirius, his older brother by two years, was lying on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling of his room. On the edge of the bed lay the clothing their mother had demanded them to wear for today. For today is an important day for the house of Black.

“Siri, shouldn’t you change your clothes?” Regulus asked, a pair of silver eyes looked at his brother as he chewed his cheeks.

Sirius breathes out a sigh before looked over to his brother. “I thought she doesn’t want me down there?”

“Of course she does. You’re her son, Siri,” he replied, rocking back and forth. “She may be harsh with the yelling and hitting, but she does have good reasons why.”

“Then what does she wants, Reggie?” Sirius looked over at him. “Because as far as I see, that woman only wants what is best for her!” Regulus gasped, his hand covered his mouth as his eyes widen.

“Don’t address her like that, Siri! She’s our mom, and … and as such you should address her properly!”

“She _is_ our mother, not our mom. We shouldn’t treat her like some noblewoman just because she said so, Reggie.”

“She _is_ , Siri.” Regulus mumbled. The youngest stood there, eyes glanced from his brother to the set of clothes lay the edge. The clothes were big, and more kempt when compare to Regulus’s. His brother was always the biggest out of the family. Not his height or weight, as their father and mother are the adults while he and Sirius are just children and as such, were not taller or heavier than both of them.

But, in the eyes of the eight-year-old child, his brother have the biggest heart out of the family, always shows the biggest smile whenever he and Regulus succeed in one of their pranks, never failed to spoke the loudest all his thoughts to everyone around him.

Regulus frowned before walked to the side of the bed, facing the back of his brother. His brother was in his nightshirt. “You should change your clothes. Mom will expect you to present for today, Siri.” Regulus stood there, watched his brother with critical looks before walked over to the door, and exited the room.

Once the door closed, Regulus let out a breath him unknowingly kept before walked to his room, wanting to sure that his clothing was tidy and well-kempt. Moving to the mirror, an oval-shaped object that was putted at the upper left corner of his room, Regulus briefly checked his appearance. White linen shirt with a black bow tied around his collar, black velvet breeches down to his knee with a pair of white long socks and a pair black Brogue. His black vest lied on the bed. He has not had a chance to wear it before his mother called him to remind Sirius of today’s importance. His hair, black and short, were well-groomed.

Overall, the youngest found himself to be little of fault in his appearance, and he knew well of all the customs expected of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black’s son. Regulus walked to the window looked up to the sun, watching it rose slowly, watching it remind him of how long before their guests would arrive.

When the sun reached its highest, the entirety of Grimmauld residents was already at the top of the stair of the ground floor. Stood behind the two children, with straight posture and high-titled head, were their parents. The oldest male, and the master of the house, was Orion Black. Next to him was their mother, a woman in her late thirties, Walburga Black. His brother stood next to Regulus, wearing the set of clothes their mother had given him. Although his bow had not been tied properly, leaving it dangling around his neck. Regulus frowned at that before turning his attention to Kreacher. The staircase was long, with dark green carpet spread over the steps.

Regulus startled at the knocking on their door. The sounds were accompanied by muffles outside, all three were small, and yet, two were hoarse and raspy, which Regulus assumed to be the master and mistress of the house of Trescott. Another voice was much younger than the other two and held in it a sharp tone Regulus was sure even his mother cannot come close to imitate. He glanced over to his brother with a quizzically look, only to meet the same. A soft _click_ directed all of them to the door below.

Entering through the door, with dark robes donned on each, were three people. Two, Regulus identified, are the master and mistress of the Trescott, both wearing dark blue robes that seem bigger than their bodies. Their hair was whiter than his grandfather, despite their ages to be for more youthful, and their skin had already dotted with deep wrinkles. The older male had, in one of his shaking hand, a cane made from the wood of the Aspen tree.

“We do hope that our visiting isn’t disturbed any of your family’s personal activities, Orion. We do announce our visiting in such short notice, after all." The older man spoke, an amusement tone does not go unheard. His father straightens his posture, head titled high with both of his hand firmly stuck by his side as he walked down to greet the Trescott.

“Nothing of your visiting can be considered bothersome, Finbarr, so rest assured. In fact, my wife was quite elated by your suggestion and found a meeting between the two families would be necessary for further details.” His father responded as he firmly shakes the older male. His mother walked to the mistress, a small smile donned on her heart-shaped face, and greets the mistress using her honey voice, one that she used whenever their grandfather visited them. Stood next to the master and mistress were the grandchild of the Trescott, the heir. Regulus grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to the heir, whose eyes stared at their parent and the grandchild grandparent with clear disinterested.

Standing with his posture the same as his parent, the youngest Black held his hand toward the heir of the Trescott, which he returns with a half-smile before he turned his attention to Sirius.

“Sirius,” Regulus nudged his brother. “Don’t be rude! Shake his hand.” Sirius huffed before shaking the boy's hand, a look of annoying shows on his face much to Regulus’s disapproving. All three of the boys stood at the door, none dare to move even a muscle despite the adults had gone to the living room, each waiting for the other to speak so the awkwardness may disappear. It the boy Regulus's age that spoke first.

“Why don’t we go to one of either of your room first, then?”

“My name is Regulus!” Regulus yelled, much to the amusement of his brother and the guest. Regulus’s skin coloured itself red, from his narrow ears to his baby-fat cheeks to his droopy nose, as the youngest mumbling incomprehensibly his apologies. His brother let out a loud laugh as he patted on his shoulder, and the guest smiled a faint smile as he asked to be guided to one of their rooms. Sirius and Regulus nodded, the former with the biggest smile that day and the latter still mumbling before both walked to their room, their guest followed behind without any sound besides the tapping of leather shoes against wooden stairs.

All three of them decided Sirius’s room to be where they will stay for the remaining day. Sirius and Regulus sat on the bed while their guest sat on the floor, much to Regulus’s protest. The guest looked around the room; brown eyes examined the crimson wallpaper with mint-cream colour lines, the double-size bed with a white blanket, mattress and pillows, dark-colour wooden table with square window looked them. Once he finished, the guest turned his attention to both of the Black’s brother.

“Let’s properly introduced to each other before doing anything today, shall we? Albin Spindle Trescott. The heir of House Trescott and the grandson of Finbarr Trescott and Panra Trescott. You can call me Al, if you wish.”

“Sirius Orion Black. The ‘ _heir_ ’ of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, the older brother of Regulus Arcturus Black, which is this little tyke here.” Regulus groaned as Sirius ruffled his hair. “And the second youngest of the male-line.”

“And you?”

“I already introduced myself – “. “More like blurted out loudly.” Sirius interrupted, with a wide grin on his face. Regulus shot his brother a look before continued.

“As I had said, before being rudely interrupted, I already introduced my name to you and my brother had given enough information about me. I don’t think any introduction is needed.” Regulus said. The youngest fixed his posture so that his back is straightened; his leg putted neatly next to each other and his hand cupped on his thighs, waiting for the answer from their guest.

“True,” Albin answered “but what your brother said wasn’t wrong either. You didn’t _introduce_ yourself properly, like your brother just did, and instead yelled out your name. In the front of the main door.”

Regulus bit his cheeks as he felt his face heated up. He had thought, and hoped, both their guest and his brother would not remember that embarrassing action, much less brought it up in their first-ever conversation. His first impression to their most important guest today. Regulus squints his eyes at his fingers, short and plump compare to his brother’s long and slim, as he playing with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m not here to judge whether or not you’ve carried out what's expected from a Pureblood-family, Regulus. That's my grandparents _and_ your parent’s job. I’m just here to being a friend.”

Regulus looked at the boy with surprise, and a faint feeling of happiness. Regulus never has any other friends than his brother. He had met other of his age like Evan Rosier and Bartemius Crouch Junior – though Regulus usually address him as Barty, but none of them was ever being friendly or wanting to befriend him.

“However,” Regulus snapped his head up at Albin “I still want to hear how you introduce yourself, as a learning experience of course.”

“Learning experience?” Sirius asked.

“Did your parent speak anything about us prior to our visiting?" Regulus and Sirius shake their heads in answer. Their parent never mentioned anything of importance regarding the Trescott, just that they are important for today and Sirius needs to behave in their presence.

“Guess that’s enough as proofs then." Albin mumbled. Regulus looks at him quizzically, wondering what it is he needs to prove. Before he can asked, Albin looked back at them and spoke.

“We can skip the introductory if that’s trouble you, Regulus.” Regulus ducked his head as Albin smiled at him sweetly. “So, what’s it that you want to do today?”

Both Regulus and Sirius had an argument over that. Sirius suggested a series of games from Exploding Snap to riding broomstick, whereas Regulus suggested spending in the Black’s library and playing Hide-n-seek, which Sirius bleached at the latter suggestion and had a fake fainted at the former. Albin, with a small smile on his face, decided to choose Regulus’s suggestion, noting that he ‘interested in what the Black’s family allows for their children to read’ when Sirius asked.

The rest of the morning was uneventful as all three of them occupied the Black's library. Sirius chose some books dealing with spells and walked to the corner to read by him; Albin chose those in plants and animals, and ghosts Regulus noticed that night. Regulus, meanwhile, chose _The Tale of Beedle the Bard_ and moved to one of the chairs near the fireplace.

None of the three spoke to each other, each immerses themselves into the words and content of the books.

It was near midday, _eleven-thirty_ if Regulus remembered, when Albin asked a question.

“Why do some of the Pureblood families are called _‘Blood-traitors’_ by your parent?” Both brothers stared at Albin with a dumbfounded look. Regulus shakes his head to make sure what he heard was just a trick of his ears.

“Pardon?” Regulus asked, feeling lightheaded at the question just being asked.

"Why do Pureblood families like the Potters and the Weasley are considered 'Blood-traitors’?” Albin answered with a bland face, as if the question the boy just asked is no different than _‘How’s the weather today?’_ or _‘What’s for dinner?’_

“Because their belief is different than us, which is what everyone will tell you.” Sirius answered with hesitation in his voice. Regulus never heard that tone before from his brother.

“So, what’s the Pureblood belief exactly?”

“You don’t know about it?” Regulus questioned Albin, a shock expression on his face.

“That’s why I ask, wasn’t I?” Albin replied, his attention solely focused on the book he is reading. _An Encyclopaedia of Toadstools_. Regulus widens his eyes at the book, wondering how a boy that can read such a lengthy book does not know about the belief that had been upheld for many centuries.

“Okay. Well, because you asked about, I guess we will answer." Regulus spoke enthusiastically, though with a hint of anxiety. “Do you know what the name Mudblood mean?”

“It a slur word – “

“It’s not.”

“– with the intention of degrading non-magical beings that are integrating into the wizarding world. Their meaning is how non-magical people, Muggleborn, are inferior compare to the pureblood, how their presence brought stained upon the wizarding community for their unorthodox thinking and for them being a thief, stealing the magic that wasn’t theirs.”

Sirius, then, at that moment, stood up and walked over to Albin, bitten his lower lip. “Do you believe it?”

“Hm?”

"Do you believe that ideal of other families? That Muggleborn is inferior to the Pureblood?" At that question, Regulus stood up and walked next to Sirius, a furious looked met an annoyance glance. Before either could utter a word, Albin spoke.

“I’ve never met a Muggleborn wizard or witch before, and the amount of time I saw any Pureblood family members performed magic during our visiting were not a lot so I don’t have the confidence to declare whether the belief is true or not.”

“So, you don’t believe it?” Regulus winced at the squeak at the last word.

“I didn’t say I don’t or do believe it, Regulus. There isn’t much of a reason to believe something that you have not to witness yourself, but that isn’t an excuse to just ignore it and pretend it doesn’t exist.” Albin replied, his eyes returned to his book. "Besides, what's the difference between a Muggleborn and a Pureblood?"

The silence resides over the library. Barring the crackling of the fire, the flipping of pages and the calming breathe, no words were uttered; no sound of footsteps echo inside the room, no sound of objects moved from its original spots nor breaking of its original form.

Sirius, as always, was the first to break it. His footsteps sounded against the wooden shelves and lavender wallpaper as he walked to the corner where his books laid. Regulus followed, returned the book to its place before sat next to Sirius.

Both brothers replayed the last sentence again and again.

Kreacher appeared before all of them at _twelve-fifteen_ , Regulus noted, and called for Albin to come downstairs and met their parent. Albin got up and paced toward the door, waving his hand toward Regulus and Sirius before disappeared.

“Hey, Siri?”

“What’s it?”

“Remember three years ago? When you jumped over the wall?”

“… I am.” Sirius answered after a few minutes. The voice was gruff and harsh. “What’s about it?”

"What do you felt when you talked to the Muggle? Are they any different than us? Is what Al said is true?"

“Al?” Sirius asked with a tone of surprise and a smirk on his face. “You grew fond of him, aren’t you?”

“No!” Regulus exclaimed. “He wants us to call him that so I did!”

“The kid is not that bad looking, if you are willing to ignore some of his flaws Reggie.”

“You are not serious about the suggestion!” Regulus grumbled.

“I’m Sirius!” Sirius grinned at his brother, who is smiling. “And I’m about the suggestion, Reggie. Mother and father aren’t against the whole ideas of queer, as long you still put the family first. And that boy, Albin, isn’t that bad looking if we had to be honest. Not gorgeous, of course, but adequate enough for a day or two.”

“No, thank you." Regulus said, pushing his brother lightly. The sound of chuckles echoes the room. "But what about uncle Alphard?"

“He and father are on good terms. At the moment. I heard Alphard going to married some Pureblood witch in Ireland, and that’s what get him on their good side.”

“Probably for a moment.” Regulus whispered his thought. Sirius nodded, a loud sigh followed after. Their uncle, Alphard Black, had been known in the family for his choice of dating partner and an uncountable number of marriages since his graduation from Hogwarts.

“And I don’t know.”

“What?” Regulus questioned his brother.

“I don’t know the difference between a Muggle and a Pureblood, Reggie. I barely spoke any words to any of them before mother yanked me back into the house.” Sirius mumbled. Regulus whispered a sorry to his brother, guilt flown through his body as the younger brother recalled the most nightmarish day neither can ever forget.

The crackling of fire continued throughout their small banter, although the sound was dwindled by the whispers and chuckling of the brother.

The door opened, the shadow of Albin trudged through the shelves. Both Regulus and Sirius looked up at their guest, and the expression on his face cause Regulus to felt ice set in his gut.

For Sirius, the expression on Albin's was no different than the last few hours; bland, bored and disinterest with a few moments of amusement and curiosity.

For Regulus, he saw the pain and pity in the bronze-colour eyes. He saw his shoulder slumped as Albin sat in front of him. He saw the crinkles at the edge of the small smile. Regulus knew those gestures well enough for the ice to swell.

Afternoon came, and the Trescott said their farewell to the Black. Walburga and Orion waved their hand, an unmistakable satisfied smile on their face. Regulus stood silently; neither waved and gave the family a grin like his brother. He was afraid of what his parent going to announce that night.

Dinner came. The dinner table was filled with a variety of food and drinks, all prepared by Kreacher. A pot filled with slices of potatoes, pieces of a lamb, pepper and onions; several dishes of sausages and potatoes mash, roast chicken with mash potatoes and gravy, sausages toads, steak and kidney pudding, and Shepard's pies. Four cups were filled with liquid, each favour by the member of the family. His father, today, chooses the rich red wine which hadn’t been touched upon since two years ago. _Cabernet Sauvignon_. His mother ordered the tea she used every morning, white tea. Sirius ordered Pumpkin Juice while Regulus’s milk.

Their parent never uttered a word throughout the dinner. The silence was evident to them and as such, when all the dishes and cups were putted away, Sirius spoke up his thought.

“You seem to very enjoy yourself tonight?"

“Why yes, dear, we are.” His mother replied with a satisfied tone. “The Trescott's patriarch and matriarch was an exceptional companion to have, and I do hope to meet them in the future. Your father and I had also made some arrangements concerning Regulus's study." Orion nodded, a curious look sent to Sirius.

“When did Regulus failed his study? Most of your teachers basically praised him to no end, weren’t they?”

“This isn’t about improving his academic abilities, Sirius.” Orion answered, putting his hand up in front of Walburga. “This is about expending. We’ve found our library contains a very limited and inadequate magic-relate information; some had been ignored by our predecessor and others due to our inclusivity.

The Trescott, on the other hand, had maintained a vast knowledge of spells, runes, and most importantly, the Dark Arts. Their customs also met our expectation and their family had been in Slytherin for five centuries.”

“No wonder mother was so giddy yesternight and this morning.” Sirius said sarcastically. His mother stood up, fury swept over the joy presented on her face.

“Sit down, Walburga!” Orion warned his wife, despite his attention were now on Sirius. “You did behave yourself, I hope?”

“He did, father.” Regulus replied for his brother, hoping to avoid any more conflict. "There was no argument between him and our guest, Albin, and Sirius even agreed to came with us to the library." Surprise was the word Regulus would choose to describe his parent expression that night. Regulus himself was surprised at Sirius's willingness to follow them to the most _‘boring place ever exist’_.

“However, father, I want to ask you something?”

“What’s it?”

“You said earlier. that you and mother had made some arrangements for my studies. Are the Trescott going to visit and teach us about their family magic?”

“ _You_.” His mother spoke, sending a murderous glare to Sirius. “We had decided that the Trescott will teach you as much as they can about the Dark Arts, to ensure that you will not be behind your housemates when **the letter** arrives. And to ensure that you will join the house of Salazar himself.”

"However," his father spoke, "because of your brother and his actions, and some of your recent behaviours." Regulus ducked his neck as his cheeks redden. "We've decided to send you over to the Trescott at _eight_ tomorrow morning, and you will stay over there until September 1st of 1972. That’s our decision and I will not hear any objection from any of you!” His father rose from his seat and walked up the stair. His mother followed later, an air of confidence and smugness emitted from her.

That night, one young Regulus Black remembered very little of the event happened since his father's announcement. He remembered none of his thought, a chaotic field of words and emotions. He forgot how or when did he entered his room, changed to his nightshirt and lay on his bed.

That night, one young Regulus Black only remembered the shock and terror etched on his brother and himself. The tears that spilled from his brother's face as he hugged him tightly. The second time, Regulus noted, and not the last for many years to come.

That night, one young Regulus Black experience **despair**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
